Beverage containers such as cans and bottles frequently need to be kept either relatively hot or relatively cold to suit the preference of a user. Many users do not enjoy the taste of coffee or hot tea if these beverages become cold. A warm beverage container filled with coffee may become cold quickly due to winter temperatures. Conversely, many users do not enjoy the taste of soda, water, or fruit drinks when these beverages become warm or hot. During a hot summer day, a once cold beverage container filled with soda can become extremely warm in a matter of minutes. The taste of certain foods is dependent on whether these foods are a certain temperature. In addition, many beverages and foods must stay at a certain temperature to prevent the growth of bacteria or fungus. Foods and beverages contaminated with bacteria or fungus can pose a serious health risk. As such, the need exists to insulate beverage containers.